


King of Game

by missinsertname



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut starts in Chap 2, canonish, post road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missinsertname/pseuds/missinsertname
Summary: Set the evening after Road Trip, Ben is driving himself mad wanting to make out with Leslie again, but could seeing an old face make her question what she really wants?Nah, check out the rating.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun piece to celebrate me getting into this show ten years too late, hope you enjoy.

\- The evening after Road Trip -

Ben read the email he was supposed to have responded to for the fourth time then closed it. He leant back in his office chair. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her all day, but with meetings and the like he had missed his chance to see her that day. He had even found himself staring at the door a few times hoping she would find a moment to come see him.

Good Lord was he that cliché? Ben had thought that maybe if he did eventually get to kiss Leslie the part of his brain that insisted on turning into that of a fifteen year old boy would shut up and he would actually be able to breathe, you know, sometimes, but apparently knowing how it felt to kiss her had given that part of him a free pass to go absolutely insane.

This was the part of him that he had worked for years to quash, now he’s back and it’s terrifying and thrilling in equal measure. This is how he felt before Ice Town, free, impulsive, confident and self-assured, and so horn-

“Hey Ben!”

Leslie opened the door and poked her head through with a slightly too bright smile. Ben jumped as if caught, knocking his leg on his desk as he sat forward too quickly. He returned her smile, but concern lanced through him as he waved her in and she sat down, her manner awkward. He shocked himself with the seconds it took for his mind to run with possibilities that she had changed her mind about sneaking around like they had briefly discussed, or that she simply thought it was all a mistake.

They both sat in silence for a moment.

“So I was looking through proposals for the next attention grabber you know, something for the city to put their support towards, and I saw a few opportunities in school led theatre in the parks, it’ll mean overlap so I’ll need you or Chris to facilitate but it’ll look really good for photo op and it shouldn’t take much…” Leslie was leafing through a binder as she spoke, uncharacteristically dispassionately, and she paused to hand him a proposal document for funding.

Ben stared at her, blinking a few times and took it, noting her eyes flick away from him quickly and feeling his stomach drop like he had lost something.

“Erm, yeah, this looks great.”

She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together and looking him in the eye again like she did the first time he wanted to kiss her. Focus Wyatt.

“You haven’t looked at it.”

“You wrote it.”

She opened her mouth as if to retort but looked rebuffed. She swallowed.

“You haven’t always approved everything I’ve wanted to do.”

“Actually I kinda have.”

They were staring at each other now, Leslie’s eyes wide and passionate with a smug smile forming, Ben’s smug smile matching hers as he drew her out.

“You’ve got a short memory then – Freddie Spaghetti!”

Leslie leaned forward over the desk.

“I was the one who hired the guy in the end!”

Ben leaned to meet her.

“Irrelevant! It didn’t happen according to my proposal because of you!”

With that she seemed to become aware of their proximity and glanced at his lips and smile, and her smile and playfulness dropped, as did several degrees from the room as she leant back in her chair, taking her binder with her.

“Anyway, just wanted to run it by you before I go there, if there is nothing else?”

Ben tried to interrupt and stood as she did, but she was already speaking again.

“Okay well always good well bye Ben good chat, maybe see you around.”

Ben could be an Ice Town disaster for five minutes if it meant figuring this out.

“Leslie wait.”

“I’m really very busy today Ben.” Her voice was shaky and her back was to him, her hand on the doorknob.

“Leslie I don’t know why you are pretending we didn’t kiss, and that’s fine if you want to, but I want to tell you in no uncertain terms that I don’t want to.”

Leslie turned to look at him, confused and dazed looking, and she slowly moved toward him and rested a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with something akin to guilt.

“So wait, so, you don’t regret it?”

He couldn’t imagine anything more ludicrous, and he knew that was written all over his face from the smile on hers.

“It was amazing Leslie. Wait, you don’t regret it do you?”

She laughed and shook her head, a tear dripping from her eye.

“Then might I ask what the hell?!” he said affectionately, flicking the tear away.

“Oh I kinda feel stupid now.”

“I honestly don’t think there is a word less appropriate for you.”

She ducked her head and gave him a shove and he took the opportunity to wrap his arms round her.

“When did you get game all of a sudden?”

Ben chuckled. “Always had tons of it. Ben Wyatt, Human Disaster and King of Game.”

Leslie giggled and Ben felt warm.

“C’mon now, why would you think I would have changed my mind?”

She sighed and moved so he could see her face, inches from each other.

“I ran into someone that reminded me of all the reasons why I’m not exactly the world’s biggest catch I guess. I just… I suppose I wonder…just hear me out” she cut him off as he was about to interrupt the world’s most ridiculous statement.

“Look I think we make a good match, I’m not selling myself short, it’s just that there are so many reasons for us not to this that there is surely gonna be plenty of other options for you out there for a hook up you know, then where will I be?”

As she spoke she detached herself from his arms to pace in the little room there was.

“Then I thought surely it was just the excitement of the road trip, you know, the anticipation and the tension and all that breaking and this morning it’s just Leslie from work again you know, mystery solved now? Does that make sense?”

He frowned and tried to step toward her but she began again.

“So I thought surely, surely now the spell is broken and then I was really sad because these past weeks have been such a bummer but then I thought finally cos the kiss was so amazing and really it was nothing like Mark so I should have known but then I saw him and I just thought I can’t be like that again I can’t do it I can’t think that this is more I can’t sleep with you like you want so you can just do whatever cos it will mean more than that to me it just will –“

“I know Leslie”

“I’m sorry Ben I’m not cool like that I just can’t be like Ann or Mark or like a normal adult –“

“I know I feel the same way about it”

“And I get that sex with you would be amazing cos the kiss was enough for me I mean wow I just I mean you could have probably suggested it there and then and I would have done but you see that’s the problem is I like you too much –“

“Leslie I like you too it’s okay!”

“Ben quit interrupting I am trying to –“

“LESLIE I LIKE YOU TOO!”

“You do?”

He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous that was, but he knew it wasn’t the right moment. He settled for putting is hands on her forearms and looking into her eyes.

“Leslie Knope, I have crushed on you like a teenager for months. You are a beautiful woman and yes I want to be with you but that can wait as long as you want. I wanna make out and have dinner and watch movies and cuddle. I have been dreaming of doing those things with you, I feel like a kid again. As for the rest, if we have sex-“

“When.”

Confident Ben slipped on ice a little when she spoke, paired with a mischievous grin and a glint in her eyes he had never seen before.

“Erm, when, we can, erm -what are you doing?”

Leslie had sidled up to him and was pulling on his tie in a certain way that thoroughly decrowned the King of Game.


	2. Chapter 2

See this was the thing about Leslie Knope. She studied. Obsessively, repetitively, with enthusiasm and without mercy. Once she had decided there was something she was going to do, she would do it and it would be awesome. Ben Wyatt was what she was going to do.

Currently she had set her mind to figuring out exactly where behind his ear it was that made him make that particular shudder that made him dig his fingers into her hips.

“I’m a little er, um, I’m a little confused.” Even as he spoke he ran he hands over her, pulling her closer and leaning to kiss the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he turned them so she was pressed against the wall of his office.

“I want to have sex with you, a lot,” she panted, more into his ear than anything. “I just didn’t want this to be all we were you know, just sex, now I know that’s not it, I really really want to.”

“I really really want to, to,” he laughed, and they breathed a laugh together as they came up for air for a moment to rest their heads on each other’s forehead.

“We should go back to…?” Ben trailed off, unsure whether he should just invite himself over, knowing he couldn’t just go to Andy and April’s.

“We don’t need to, I mean not yet. We could, you know, here first. I mean there’s no one around now.” Leslie said hesitantly.

Ben was momentarily stunned so she tried to wave her suggestion off, only for him to kiss her firmly and passionately like their first again, this time against the wall so she was winded and completely breathless in the best way. He released her lips only to work his way back to her neck, going lower this time, (also a quick learner), and somehow her jacket was off, (when did that happen), and his cool fingers were playing with her hair and drawing patterns on her back under her blouse.

She let out a particularly noteworthy noise when he gently bit her lip and she felt him do a little smug smile against her which sparked her competitive spirit. She pushed off against the wall a little, aligning their bodies as much as was possible and found evidence to give her a smug smile of her own. She began to untie Ben’s tie, revelling in his hitched breath as he watched her.

As she dropped it to the floor they locked eyes again and moment became heavy somehow, serious. They were people that only had sex with feelings, but this was already more than that, and they had only taken off a jacket and a tie. Leslie suddenly couldn’t swallow, and Ben’s face grew unbearably hot. They needed, they just needed to kiss each other, and keep kissing until the world went away.

Never breaking contact, somehow they managed to get Leslie’s pants off, and Ben undid his own for relief, knowing if Leslie did he might actually keel over. He began to unbutton her blouse as the kiss became sensual, their desperation slowing to a exploration as he discovered what he had honestly tried not to fantasise about. He finally broke the kiss and looked at her hungrily, drinking in the sight of her swollen lips and stunning eyes before beginning to kiss down her chest, down her stomache, her inner thighs–

“Wait what are you doing?”

She sounded turned on but he wasn’t gonna focus on that right now. Or her shaking legs.

“I’m taking care of you, if you want me to?”

“Oh right, you don’t need to do that, I’m already there.”

Ben supressed what would have been an embarrassing groan.

“Well then all the more reason?”

“I just erm – I don’t really like it?”

“Ah right, okay.”

They were talking with Ben on his knees in front of her now, she looked radiant with blown eyes and mussed hair and her blouse undone. He wanted nothing more than to do everything he knew to make her his.

“Can I…touch you, like this? Kneeling? I really want to kiss you but if I can’t I want to see you.”

Leslie’s mouth dropped open and she nodded, breathing shallow as he began to push her underwear out of the way.

“Fuck Leslie,” he whispered without thinking as he touched her, and she moaned.

“You weren’t kidding.”

Her moans were becoming whimpers as he rolled her and as he slipped his fingers inside her she leant on him for support, running her hand through his hair.

He paused, slowing his action and met her eyes, very slowly going to kiss her hip, giving her times to pull him back by his head. She shivered and smiled and taking a deep breath she nodded. He worked his way towards her, supporting her as she leaned back, one hand supporting her under her behind, the other gripping her leg. As he reached her centre, she gripped his hair fervently, leaning on the wall for support.

“BEN! Benbenbenben BEN!” she cried as she came almost immediately, her legs shuddering and head thrown back, with a very surprised but pleased deputy city manager between her legs.

“Wow…did you actually just…?” Ben was giddy and incredulous.

“Yeah, it’s a thing about me, I hope it’s not a problem? I erm, finish quickly. Don’t think that means that wasn’t special though, that was a really good one.”

Ben stood, his eyebrows raised and tried to find words through the fog of adrenaline and lust he felt but he came up with nothing but another searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of all kinds always appreciated and welcome!


End file.
